


Clear Out

by starrypawz



Series: Cosmic Castaway [15]
Category: Star Wars: The Old Republic
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 17:58:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/664839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrypawz/pseuds/starrypawz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fira decides its high time to clear out the cargo hold of 'Lark's Fortune'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clear Out

When was the last time she’d sorted out that damned cargo hold? Well not just that, there was a lot of places on the ship stuff tended to get squirreled away and forgotten about. It was high time for a good clean out.

_A Jawa would have a field day with this lot_

They had some downtime, so she had quite effectively sent people off to deal with various things, even if Risha had complained, Akavvi hadn’t said much and just got on with the task at hand Bowdaar had grumbled in acknowledgment and set to work

But the Cargo Hold, that was a two person job.

“Didn’t know you were a pack rat, captain,” Corso had teased

“I’m not.”

“I would beg to differ,”  
“Hey, there are _four_ other people on this ship, and a certain _someone_ has a bad habit of dumping ‘useful’ stuff in here,”

Corso quickly shut up after that.

She felt they had gotten somewhere. Several fairly large piles were present with the simple distinction of ‘Junk’ and ‘Not Junk’.

“Hey, what do you want to do with this?”  
“Huh?” Fira turned to Corso.

He held a blaster, a pretty standard model with nothing that was that significant detail wise.

“Oh that… uh… just put it back in the hold, I’ll deal with it later,”

“Fair enough,”

Later on Fira looked over the blaster, it didn’t work. Hadn’t for quite a while now… she should just trash it…

Yet she couldn’t.

“Anyone would think you were sentimental, Captain,” He teased when he noticed that she dragged the blaster out again.

“It’s junk, I should throw it out,” 

“C’mon, I know you wouldn’t hold onto a broken blaster if it weren’t important somehow,”

“First blaster I ever had, given to me by the guy who taught me almost everything I know, stopped working a few years ago, I’ve never been able to fix it, it’s like it decided enough was enough… it was his to start with, he gave it to me,”

“Then it’s not junk, is it?”

“Suppose not, think I shouldn’t hide it in the cargo hold anymore, used to keep it in my quarters at first, maybe it should go back there,”

**Author's Note:**

> The idea for this game from a 'letter fic' I had written a while back. I had mentioned Fira holding onto her first blaster which didn't work anymore and this came from that.


End file.
